Candace Wheeler/Mrs. Bubkes
Candace Wheeler is the main antagonist of Some Assembly Required, as she was the previous owner of Knicknack Toys. When she lost it in a lawsuit to Jarvis Raines, she desperately wants to get it back. Hence why she dressed up as a Meeskatanian cleaning lady, Mrs. Bubkes. She is portrayed by Ellie Harvie. Personality Candace often plots ways to undermine the company, none of which have worked. She is manipulative, smug and greedy, all because she's driven by ambition to get the company back. In the first episode, she was more callous and bossy but these traits don't show as much. Although she is a mean and cunning woman, she seems to have a somewhat soft spot. For example, with her adopted daughter, Adelaide (Snorfs) and once, she had the opportunity to steal Jarvis' wallet, but decides otherwise. At the end of the series, as noted by Jarvis, her personality has changed. History Candace was born somewhere In the 30s not much of her early life is Known much or what made her the way she is In life she was known to have a Relationship with Knickknack as a kid In the 1940s P Ervert Knickknack made his first toy the rubber duckie Candace Wheeler would later be Hired she would be seen when the rubber duckie owned the company soon the company would change hands billions of times at some point in time Candace Wheeler would became the owner of Knickknack Toys her appearance would change as time went on and her face she would make toys like teeny toodler chemistry set which would destroy Jarvis's House causing to sue her and lose her company Soon after that she would disguise her self as Mrs Bubkes she would whisper to the little girl to give away the strong suit but failed as Jarvis stopped her plan but never found out she did it Relationships Candace once hated everyone, but during the run of the series, she started bonding with them as Mrs. Bubkes. (eg. when she didn't take Jarvis' wallet when she had the chance.) Mrs. Bubkes Mrs. Bubkes is Candace's purportedly Meeskatanian alter-ego, who got hired as a cleaning lady. While Candace claims Mrs. Bubkes is Meeskatanian, she was likely not modelled after a real Meeskatanian woman. When Candace first came up with Mrs. Bubkes, she had no idea Meeskatania was a real country, and, even after discovering this, has shown to remain unaware of (or continue to be taken aback by) the culture, customs, and politics. (Not fluent in the language, doesn't enjoy the food, thought the man she likes wanted to marry her when he really wanted her to join the army, etc.) Likewise, she likely doesn't speak actual Meeskatanian; just gibberish made to sound like Meeskatanian. She will also say a few English words at the end. Despite this, Candace as Mrs. Bubkes has managed to fool many people (although she gave many hints like in "Greedy Pig" when she says "You'll never catch me, thief, english hard!") , including the man she likes, into believing she really is from Meeskatania, and that Mrs. Bubkes is real in the first place. (An example would be when Aster and Geneva "unmasked" Mrs. Bubkes; rather than suspecting there was no Mrs. Bubkes, the two were convinced she was real, albeit Candace was pretending to be her to "steal her Bubkes' man". In fact, Candace's love interest prefers her that way, as opposed to when she's not Mrs. Bubkes.) At the end of the series, it was revealed that everyone knew she was Mrs. Bubkes. Quotes Trivia *Mrs. Bubkes tends to talk to herself. *She's plotted many schemes, but none have worked out so far. *When the man (Mr. Gournisht) Candace liked asked her, as Mrs. Bubkes, to join the Meeskatanian army, she managed to get out of it with Jarvis and Piper's help, by convincing him they were her children. (Flycycle) *Once, one of Knickknack's toys under Candace's direction made the news for saving a life, but the toy was otherwise dangerous, and, in turn, was what had caused that life to be in danger in the first place. (A little girl had almost choked on one part of the toy, and her sister used another part of the toy to get that first part out.) (Dr. Knickknack's Medical Bag). *She was sued after her Teeny Toddler Chemistry Set blew up Jarvis's house. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Age 35 Category:Females Category:Knickknack Employees